Villainous Art Club
|romaji = Viranzu Āto Kurabu |president = Kazumi Asakura |sponsor = Mimir Gashadokuro Rai Hikaru |club type = Art |requirements = To have "Evil" traits. }}Villainous Art Club ( Viranzu Āto Kurabu): is an Art Club founded by Kazumi Asakura at U.A. High School. Overview One of the most recent additions to the clubs situated at U.A High, the Villainous Art Club functions in many regards like any art club set in Japan which allows students to both create and express themselves through any form of art, be it through paintings, sculpting, film, music or other types of activities. However, the club is somewhat reclusive as the sole condition for joining the club is that each member must in some way appear like, or be in possession of a quirk, that is nefarious in nature. While at first glance, this condition may spawn distrust due to only accepting those who would easily be mistaken for or believed to one day turning into a villain, but on further inspection, it is rather more so to help those who are under these circumstances. By providing a safe haven for those who are unfoundedly deemed to be different due to their "evil" traits, the club hopes to create an environment where these students can not only strive and fill their creative needs but also has a way to meet others who are under the same conditions as they are. While the idea for the club was presented by the current founder and president of the Villainous Art Club, it was made possible after getting sponsorship and supervision by Mimir Gashadokuro and Rai Hikaru. The former sharing a history of difficulties due to his quirk and the latter for his love for self-expression and naturally for being one of the Modern Hero Art History Teachers. Conditions for Joining *The main criteria for any member of the club is to have some type of trait, be it to their physical appearance or the nature of their quirks, that could in many ways be considered as typically "villainous" as this was the main reason for the club's existence. *Although categorized as an Arts club, it covers such a wide field of human activities that it is fundamentally very lenient lines towards what is and isn't art, thus making it able to accept anyone as long as they perform some form of creative activity. This may range from having the student creating visual, auditory or performing artefacts, as well as expressing their imaginative, conceptual idea, or technical skill that they see fit. *As a club, they are to create something at the Cultural Festival each year, making it a requirement if they want to continue as a club since it's one of the ways they'll give something back to the school. Thus, it's expected that at least a fourth of the members provides to the festival in some manner. Location TBA Members E.d note: This is a temporary members list. Student Gallery Trivia *Should you be interested in joining as a member of the club, then just send a message over at my message wall or discord. *Being a member of this club means that the character would also be part of the Our Hero Academia storyline. Category:U.A High School Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Groups Category:Clubs